


Kinktober 2017

by FemBlooBerry1111, who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemBlooBerry1111/pseuds/FemBlooBerry1111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: It's Kinktober! Kink-tober! KINK-tober! KINK-TOBER!There will be so many different things in here all month. I most likely won't get a chapter up EVERYDAY so I will use drawings for a day / like Inktober but a pinup or any other pose. Friends may help? We'll see. If so they will be mentioned! If I am a day behind do not worry! If I miss a day then I shall post two stories / chapters. ENJOY !





	1. It's Kinktober 2017 !

Dear possible readers,

I've purchased a permanent ticket on the Struggle Bus.  
If anyone could help with posting images that would  
be amazing! I've never posted an image before and I  
couldn't figure out how to "embed code into the  
HTML editor. " I'm very sorry! This note will be here until I can figure out how to post Day 1s picture. Onto day two!


	2. Is this your first time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is so helpful, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a male reader! Not every chapter will be male reader. I just did this because..well..I can.  
> Enjoy!

Edge had taken care of all the dishes just like he said he would. By the time he was finished you were already tired and ready to get into bed. You told Stretched and Rus that you would be sleeping with Red and Edge so they could stay in the living room and watching TV. Stretch looked surprised but said alright. You grabbed a tank top and pajama bottoms from your collapsible closet and changed in the main bathroom. You took your day clothes and tossed them into the darks pamper in the laundry room then made your way upstairs to Red and Edges room. It originally had been the guest room but had been redecorated to its newcomers likes.

"Hey." You waved at Red who was already in bed. "Where's-"

"Right here." Edge came out of the walk in closet. He walked came towards you before you could say anything and grabbed your wrists. He pushed you back against the door and pinned you against it, your wrists held tightly above your head. His height and strength definitely helped with keeping you pinned up. You gasped and looked up at him with wide curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" You whispered through quick breaths. You hadn't noticed that it felt harder to breath in and out evenly.

"What do you think I'm doing, my prince?" Edge shifted one leg between yours and began lifting it. His knee rubbed gently against your thigh causing you to shutter. You closed your eyes and swallowed causing Edge to laugh. "Well?" He asked nudging his knee against your crotch. You felt yourself flush deeply becoming hot.

"You're..you're ah," You tried grasping for a response. Your mind was to preoccupied with his hands pinning you up against the door and his knee now rubbing up against your cock. "Are we..going to..to.."

"To have sex? Only if you want to. We won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want." Edge spoke with sudden softness.

"Oh!" You panted out. "Yes. Please, yes." You nodded now feeling fully aroused. Oh god it felt hotter now.

Edge pushes his knee harder against your now hard cock making you moan softly. He pushed your hands together and held them up with one hand. He kept his knee where it was, moving it in circles while he pushed your shirt up. His bones felt smooth against your skin as he stroked your side up and down. His hands traveled slowly to your nipples where he gently played with them, rolling the tip between his fingers but became hard as he played with them. They were softer than he thought they would be. He then rubbed his thumb hard against it watching you as you closed your eyes tighter and gasped. He seized this opportunity and summoned a tongue, his mouth quickly catching yours catching you off guard. You moaned into the kiss as his free hand traveled back down your body. He didn't expect you to put up a fight while kissing but you did. It proved easy to dominate you as he deepened the kiss. When he suddenly pulled away you whined loudly.

"We should take care of this, okay? Mmm, you taste so sweet~" He ran his hand too slowly for comfort down your body and stopping at your pants. "May I?" He already had the tips of his fingers under the hem. You nodded trying to force his hand to go further down.

He pulled his leg away then pulled down your pants letting them fall to the ground on their own. He let go of your hands and hooked both thumbs into your boxers. You weren't sure what to do with your hands so you covered your mouth trying to hide the desperate small mules escaping your mouth. You wanted, no you needed him to touch you. You bucked your hips trying to get him to move faster, oh god please move faster!

Finally he pulled down your boxers freeing your erection. You pressed your hands harder against your mouth as another moan escaped.

Without saying anything you felt his tongue wrap around your cock making you yelp. He slowly began to engulfed you while listening to you quickly failing to suppress your moans as they became louder. Your hands fell to your sides and unconsciously grabbed onto his head. He began to bob his head back and forth easily while sucking harder at the base and head. The world around you disappeared and any attempt to hide yourself sank away. God you didn't know this was what a blowjob felt like. To think that you might have sex after this was overpowering, just the thought made you moan louder and louder. A unfamiliar knot began to form in your abdomen. You groaned loudly not wanting to come, no not just yet! Something inside you wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Oh, oh, Edge." You moaned out. "Wai-wait h-hold-" You patted his skull wanting him to slow down, to keep the orgasm at bay for just a few more moments. He seemed to get the message for he did slow down but pulled out all the way teasingly, his tongue still connected to your throwing cock, then slowly and painfully back into his mouth. His tongue doing wonders you couldn't even think straight except for one thing. You wanted more. You bucked your hips forcing him to fully engulf you once more. "Oh god..oh god!" You moaned rocking your hips fast.

He moved his head back and forth in time with your hips sucking harder than before. It was too much yet it wasn't enough. The knot in your stomach became harder to keep down until you finally gave in and experienced your first orgasm. A hand flew to your mouth as you screamed out in pure ecstasy. Your hand didn't do much to hide your orgasm. Edge swallowed you up happily.

"Was that your first time?" He asked when he finally pulled out. You nodded through gasps and small whines. "Damn. You did such a good job." He praised getting back on his feet. He held your hand in his and kissed you softly. You opened your mouth allowing him access and he dipped in dominating your tongue once again. When he pulled away he chuckled. "So you want to go all the way?" You nodded quickly.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd last past Boss blowing you." Red finally spoke up from the bed. You completely forgot he was there the whole time. Edge helped you step out of your discarded pants and boxers and eased you to the bed. Red pulled the comforter away as Edge pushed you down on the bed.

“Well. Ready for round two, my Prince?”


	3. Pregnant Skeletons ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem ! Underswap Sans aka Blucy has moral support from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE. I had a raging headache last night and couldn’t do anything so here we are !

Blucy had managed to look fuckin cute despite being at the beginning of her first trimester, and was wearing leggings, a sweater, and fuzzy boots. She had on a beanie as well, and hummed at herself in the mirror before calling Williams and waiting for him to pick up. Ohhh she was so excited! She was gonna have a lil girl all to herself and dress her up all pretty and cute and oh the little shoes!

“Hello this is Williams Hillien, how may I help you?” He didn’t bother checking the caller ID. He was very stressed with work and tried to ignore the ever growing stack of paperwork on his work desk. The only perks of this was he had a room made specifically for his work so that meant he didn’t have to actually go out and meet with others unless it was needed. So for now he was in his deep navy and yellow robe that was littered with tiny small stars all over. It was comfortable as fuck.

She cleared her throat and put on a fake deep voice. "This is Sally McButtface and Im calling in concern of Blucy wants to go shopping for baby clothes because she found out its a girl" she snickered a little, easing herself down into her chair slowly.

Williams stood up quickly and slammed one hand down on his desk, just a little dramatically. “Really?! Oh. My. Gods.” He rushed out of his office and ran quickly to his room. “No way! This is so exciting! Sam sends his regards by the way he says hello.” He began speaking very quickly. “Close your eyes and count to three I am about to come over! TELL ME THE NAME!” He shouted before ending the call. He was almost vibrating with excitement.

She laughed and closed her eyes. "Charlotte. Charlie for short. 1.2.3." She counted out loud, standing up. "I thought we could shop together, your fashion sense is amazing." She waited patiently for him to come over.

He appeared behind her trying not to startle her too much. “My fashion sense isn’t that great. I just know what goes with what and what looks good on people!” He bent over and kissed her cheeks.

She hung up her phone and giggled, giving him a big hug. "Ohhh im so excited Will! Im gonna have a baby girl! And i can get all those cute shoes and hats and aaaaahhhh-"

“Okay but first,” He grabbed her hand to lead her to the door. “How do you know what size baby clothes to buy? And also, I can get some charmed clothes from my world for her, the protection ones of course.”

She giggled softly. "Newborn size I guess? I mean.. unless shes premature but it doesnt matter because shell grow into them." She grabbed her purse. "Oh, and Edgie requested that you dont use her as a test baby. I figured youd magic up some clothes."

Williams groaned. “She’s not a test baby you can buy them in actual baby stores that are saaaafe.” He groaned louder.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "He just worries. He pretends hes not worried but he is. Thinks i cant see it. Arse face, why does he think I love him.." she chuckled. "If i couldn't see through his asshole persona I wouldn't be with him. Hes a huge teddy bear." She locked the door behind her.

“Samuels the same way. He’s only really soft when we’re alone together. But it’s nice to know that if anything happens to home I can kick ass.” He smiled cutely down at her. No one would suspect a small, cute, and goofy looking man would be able to go from 0-100 real quick.

She took his hand and squeezed it softly. "I want us to pick out her coming home outfit together. Edgie thought it was silly.. but I think she needs a special outfit."

Williams grabbed her hand and teleported then to the main mall, which was the mall he knew. “A special outfit indeed. Well, we can get custom made ones if you want it to be special special?”

Blucy smiled. "I want to find it. I want to walk by it and see it and know that its the one. We can custom make a pajama set i want though.."

"Sounds neat." He nodded. He wasn't very certain where exactly to go so he let her lead the way.

She made a beeline straight to a baby clothing store, crossing to the girls section and looking at the newborn racks. She cooed over a few different ones, mumbling about how tiny they were.

Williams parted away from her to look at different purple ones with designs. One had a big star with "I'm a star" sewn in cursive on it. He picked it up knowing she might not like the pun.

She picked up a cute shirt that said daddy's girl in pink lettering, that had matching pants. She smiled to herself and grabbed a basket to keep the outfits she liked in. "I wanted to get a pump while we're here, by the way."

He placed a few other one pieces in her basket he found. "You want to get a pump?" He made a face and looked at the ground thinking. The only thing he could think of would be a bike pump. "But you don't own a bicycle."

She blinked and then laughed, smiling widely and covering her face. "N-No- No will, a breast pump. For the stuff the baby eats. I dont know if I'd call it milk, more like concentrated magic..."

"Oh. Oh!" Williams smiled. "Oh I understand. I never thought of that." He grabbed the basket from her. "Can you find one here?"

She shook her head. "No, but if we go to a toys r us and the babies r us next door they'll have one. Diapers! I need cloth diapers..." she squinted a bit and pulled out a list, scribbling it down. "Bottleess.."

"There's so much you need." He nodded at her list. "Children do cost a lot.." He figured if he had a child it wouldn't turn out so well. But the idea was nice

"Yes, they do. Im so glad I have you and Undyne, I wont have to pay any hospital bills, hehe." She smiled and mumbled some more. "Blankets.... burp rags... uhmm... fudge." She held her head.

"I don't think babies can eat fudge." He said absentmindedly not really putting thought into what just came out of his mouth.

She chuckled. "Nah... its for me." She went along with it. "Pacifiers. Right. Anndd... hm. A diaper bag." She underlined that last thing and smiled before returning to clothes.

"Your child is very expensive." He followed her suddenly feeling tired. "So much is needed. So, so much."

She nodded a bit and picked a few more outfits, deciding to pick more at babies r us. She went to the checkout. "Babies are expensive Wills. Im very lucky to have so many people to support me."

She nodded a bit and picked a few more outfits, deciding to pick more at babies r us. She went to the checkout. "Babies are expensive Wills. Im very lucky to have so many people to support me."

He patted her back. "Well. If you ever need anything just ask for it, won't you?" He smiled. "Sammy and I will get you whatever you need or want."

"I know you will..." she smiled and nuzzled him gently. She paid for the stuff and took her bags before turning to leave.

"Give." He grabbed her bags before she could say anything and sent them to her house. "Don't need to carry stuff when I'm here. Listen, I can also buy your stuff."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms under her belly. "Can you carry this?" She headed towards the exit.

“I don’t believe I can. But im excited to see the child when it’s time.” He smiled warmly down at her. “Sammy will be excited too. We’ll be happy to babysit her anytime.”

She giggled. "Of course... She'll be beautiful." She hugged him close, nuzzling his side gently.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. “I can’t wait.” He laughed queerly. He really was peculiar.


	4. After Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus treats Red to quite a night but leaves him a little tied up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that I actually got a chapter posted on time! I actually like this ship and well..BDSM is my thing so. Happy Kinktober!

“Please, give it to me. Please babe!” Red cried from the floor loudly. He couldn’t do much from the state he was currently was in. He was laid out on his back with his arms tied up box style while his legs were frogtied, a spreading bar hooked around his ankles making him completely vulnerable. He couldn’t even activate his magic to defend himself for his soul was being held mercilessly in the leather glove of his boyfriend. He gasped sharply as his soul was squeezed, cherry red magic coating the glove.

“Give you what?” Rus smirked from a few feet away. He had ties Red up in the most opening way he knew. Sure, suspension would be better for this but for now he wanted to make sure his small boyfriend was safe. This was his first time being tied up and he didn’t want to thrust Red into the full world of BDSM. Though he did have a few toys laid out around him that were ready to use. His favourite toy was in his other hand, a riding crop that was the same colour as the rope binding Red up.

“I..I want you..” Red tried to hide his face in his shoulder but failed to hide completely. The bright red blush that covered his face illuminated his bones quite finely.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get that. You want me to..what?” He tilted his head with fake innocence.

“Please use something!” Red nearly shouted. He was lucky that him and Rus were the only two upstairs. Both couples brothers were downstairs watching whatever movie so it would cover some of their noise. “Please..”

“Alright. Since you asked so nicely. But you don’t get this back, not yet.” Rus held Reds soul up tauntingly. He walked over and traced over Reds leg bones with the tip of the riding crop causing Red to shiver. Just to hear his quick breaths of lust was music to Rus. He got down on his knees in front of Reds spread out legs. He had long ago formed a pussy and was dripping wet, red fluid leaking out trailing down his bones. Rue reached out and slowly stuck one finger inside him and began to slowly pump making the other yelp. He was already so wet that he didn’t need any lube to help, though he did bring some just in case.

“Oh..oh..please more.” Red panted out. “More, more, more~” He trailed off as he bucked his hips trying make him go deeper but to no avail. Rus pulled his finger out with a smile and licked the juices off.

“You taste fantastic.” He mused out loud. “Don’t worry. There’s more.” He rubbed Reds femurs lovingly while reaching off to the side for one of the many toys he brought to use tonight. “What do you think about this?” He held up a rather long silicone dildo for Red to see. It was pastel orange and its girth was probably bigger than Red had ever experienced.

“Uh..oh.” Red sputtered trying to find words. “I don’t think it’ll fit..” He whispered faintly.

“Sure it will. I know you can handle it.” Rus matched Reds soft voice. He leaned over and lined it up carefully with his hole. He slowly began to push it inside of him, the dildo stretching Red almost painfully making him cry out. Rus spoke words of encouragement and comfort not stopping until the whole thing was inside him, his walls stretching to uncomfortable but pleasurable lengths. Red was whining in pain and pleasure still wanting more. Once it was fully in and it seemed as thought Red was fully situated he flicked a button at its base and it began to vibrate softly. Red moaned glad that something was finally working but something wasn’t right..and he couldn’t place what it was.

“Is that too slow for you?” Rus asked as he leaned back. “You see, it has three different settings. One, slow. Two, moderate. Three, fast.” He explained watching as the side effects of its vibrations. Red was moaning softly and trying to move this way and that but couldn’t with the restraints. “You see,” He stood up and walked out of Reds sight. “I know you can take more than just that.”

This made Red open his eyes and try to look around to where Rus was. “What do y-you mea-“ He was cut off but another moan that rocked his body. He was on the border of begging for whatever Rus had in store but his curiosity wanted to know what he was doing.

“You don’t think that’s the only thing I brought, do you?” He asked raising his voice. “Your soul is very sensitive. I thought we could have some fun with that.” He appeared back in front of Red with a small box that had a few wires hanging off them, tiny suction cups dangling off them. Red began to wiggle as though trying to get away from the box but he couldn’t move. “Aw...you’re too cute. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

“Okay..” Red nodded meekly unsure of this. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back trying to ignore the fear that was bubbling up.

Rus sat back in front of him and set down the small box between Reds legs. Before hooking his soul to the box he reached over and switched the vibrators setting to moderate. Red cried once again feeling the immediate shift from slow to moderate. He was slowly becoming more and more of a hot mess and Rus was enjoying watching him come undone. He then moved onto his soul, its cherry red magic still oozing through his gloved hands, and began to untangle a few of the wires. It wasn’t a very complicated really. He formed a tongue, took the small suction cups and licked them. They were fairly small so they easily fit on Reds soul. Red let out a loud scream mixed with pleasure and pain.

“Oh, don’t worry. I haven’t even turned it on.” He said softly though he doubted Red could hear him through his own cries. He found the small switch on the side of the box and flipped it on. It buzzed lightly in his hands and he set it down. Small magical charges flowed from the box and tingled Reds soul making him start to cry. Rus scooted back and crawled over to Red. He cupped his face and wiped away the fat tears streaming down his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked while leaning over to kiss him. Red nodded roughly through tears as his first orgasm rocked his body. “Ohhh..you’re doing so great. You’re doing amazing.”

A loud knock came from the bedroom door before opening without permission.

“Hey Rus. When you’re done fucking my brother can you help me find my lighter?” Edge spoke from the doorway calmly. He held up a box of cigarettes and waved them with a tiny smirk. “Unless, you want to help me now?”

Rus looked up quickly when Edge opened the door and sat up straight when he mentioned the lighter. He glanced down at Red then back to Edge. He bit his tongue suddenly torn.

“The lighter is not going to find itself.” Edge tossed the pack from one hand to another teasingly.

“...Okay.” He stood up and walked to the door. He snached the pack out of Edges hand and walked past him heading outside.

“See you in awhile slut.” Edge waved and shut the door leaving Red still tied up on the ground. Still shaking as neither the magic box nor vibrator had been turned off.

“W-Wait..!” Red tried to stop him but another orgasm wracked his body stopping him.

Seems he’ll be there alone for awhile.


End file.
